1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing computer-executable instructions realizing the image processing method. More specifically, the disclosures relate to an image processing apparatus configured to generate print data by deleting predetermined lines from an image represented by image data. The disclosures also relate to a method of realizing such an image processing, and the computer-readable recording medium storing instructions instructing a processor to execute such a method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image processing apparatus having a blank line eliminating function, which is a function of generating print data based on image data representing an image to be printed with blank lines eliminated therefrom, and moving remaining lines upward. Then, based on the print data generated as above, the image from which blank lines are eliminated is printed. With use of this function, the number of printing sheets can be reduced as unnecessary blank lines are eliminated, and the remaining lines are moved upward. Typically, such a function is realized by detecting one or more continuous blank lines, which include no image (or a part of an image) to be printed, within an image and eliminating the detected blank line(s) when the print data is generated.